1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle seat ballistic shields and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle seat ballistic shield for mounting the backrest of a seat of vehicle to protect user sitting on the seat from rearward originating projectiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle seat ballistic shields is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle seat ballistic shields heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,323; U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,908; U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,719; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,216; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,311; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,369.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle seat ballistic shield. The inventive device includes a body shield with front and back faces. The body shield is designed for positioning adjacently behind a backrest and headrest of a seat of a vehicle. A plurality of elongate flexible vertical straps are coupled to the front face of the body shield towards the top edge of the body shield. Each of the vertical straps is designed for looping vertically around the headrest of the seat to attach the body shield to the headrest of the seat.
In these respects, the vehicle seat ballistic shield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting the backrest of a seat of vehicle to protect user sitting on the seat from rearward originating projectiles.